


to be lucky

by inexorableformation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Massage, Post-Talon, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Slice of Life, i wanted sth nice for them thats all, the one time where i dont go into any details on any trauma or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: widow is a great girlfriend thats it
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	to be lucky

**Author's Note:**

> i love them being cute together send tweet
> 
> also apparently i write people being in bed a lot dont @ me they're chillin

Sombra groans as she drops on the bed beside Widow, stretching her arms and legs. They stare at the ceiling together. Sombra blindly moves her hand around, patting Widow's face, then her stomach. Finally she finds her hand and links their fingers.

"I'm done, araña," she sighs. "I'm just gonna ragdoll and the screen'll say wasted and that's it."

"Please don't."

"Too late."

"You're just hugging me."

"Wasted."

They both laugh, pressed together on top of the rumpled sheets. Sombra shifts and freezes. The sound she makes has Widow's hair stand on end, her eyes snap open.

"Are you okay, chérie?"

"No," Sombra mumbles. "I'm ragdolling."

"Are you in pain?"

"Hey, no one died, right?"

"Sombra."

Sombra curls her fingers in Widow's hair, scratches her scalp, nuzzles her shoulder.

"I like how you say my name."

"Why are you hurting?"

"My shoulders are just really sore, araña, I had to hang onto that ledge for a while, you know? So they wouldn't bump into me while I was invisible."

She giggles as Widow cradles her face, kisses her nose, her eyelids, the mole on her cheek.

"Let go for a moment," Widow says. "And lie on your stomach."

"Ouh là là."

"Shh."

Sombra flops over. After she peeled her jacket off she rests her cheek on her folded arms.

"You're so sweet," she sighs. "Fuck me up."

"If you say that again I won't."

Sombra laughs so loud Widow has to join in, snorting along. She dances her fingertips along the edges of Sombra's tank top, caressing the skin until goosebumps break out all across it. Sombra hums deep in her throat, closes her eyes. Her long lashes splay.

"You're beautiful," Widow says and presses a kiss to her shoulder. "I am so lucky."

"Aw. You'll make me blush."

"Feel free to. Meanwhile I will just-"

Sombra raises her eyebrows as Widow climbs over her to sit on her lower back.

"Ouh là-"

"Non."

"Aw."

Widow draws a heart on her shoulder before going to work, kneading with the balls of her hands. Up and down, pressure and letting go. Waves.

"You are so tense," she says, quiet. "What's troubling you?"

"I'm the one being trouble, araña. That's my brand."

"Sombra."

"Oh," Sombra says. "You said it again. Nice."

"Are you imitating the pensive emoji again, chérie?"

"And the okay hand."

"Nice," Widow echoes. "Now answer my question, s'il te plait."

Sombra hums a happy little tune and melts further into the sheets with every wave. The tension in her shoulders gives, eventually, and she sighs.

"I just worry. About a lot of things. When you're silly like me and care about a handful of people there's a handful of things to worry about, you know?"

"I know," Widow says. "But none of them want you to hurt yourself for their sake."

"You're one to talk with your tendency to take risky shots, araña. You're not supposed to peek the enemy sniper when they have line of sight on you."

"I always hit my shots, don't I?"

"So do I. But sometimes they hit you, too, you know?"

"They do."

"We just-" Sombra starts and shudders as Widow reaches a sensitive spot near her neck. "We just have to watch out for each other."

"We do."

"Then it's all good, isn't it? I got your back, you got mine. Literally right now."

Widow kisses her above her spine, a gentle brush of her lips against skin.

"It is a very nice back."

"My girlfriend is seducing me," Sombra snickers. "She's doing good so far."

"I'm too tired to seduce."

"And I'm too tired for anything. We make such a good match."

Widow smiles. She keeps going for another few minutes, kneading away at the strain until Sombra's breaths even out and the last bit of tension bleeds from her body.

"I love you so much," Sombra mumbles. "You can stop, we need to cuddle."

The warmth spreads throughout Widow's body until it encompasses all of her. She climbs off of her girlfriend and settles down at her side. When Sombra hugs her to her chest Widow buries her face against her neck. Reaches around for the blanket and covers them both.

"I love you too," she says. "Sombra."


End file.
